User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Rider Empress Vermilion
Rider Empress Vermilion Skill 'Auspicious Phoenix's Genesis (Restores and each turn & damage taken and ) 'Burst 'Lava Beast: Imperial Fury (15 combo on all foes, gradually and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Cross Volcano (18 combo on all foes ( ), gradually and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Lava Beast: Vermillion (22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, fully restores HP and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Proud Aspirations ( and when attacked) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Right when I heard the word vermilion, I thought of a bright red color or Vermilion City from Pokemon. Guess what the unit Vermilion looks like? A girl with bright red colored hair! Who knew? Onto the topic, let’s discuss, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Vermilion provides all means of HP and BB recovery when ending a turn or when attacked. These generate a decent bit of BB gauge momentum, more so with the BB gauge recovery when attacked. The HoT adds onto Vermilion’s awesome HoT buff on her BB/SBB. While this Leader Skill has a very interesting HP and BB niche, this Leader Skill doesn’t seem to provide any sort of stat boost, mainly the HP boost. Most hard-end content recommends HP leads to be used to survive the high-damaging attacks that the bosses inflict. However, this Leader Skill combos extremely well with Leader Skills that reduce BB gauge requirement, such as Bestie, Shera, Quaid, etc. Spheres, like Elder Hat, Vestige Omega, etc., make this a much easier task. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Vermilion's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Vermilion’s high Atk and damage modifier. The effects that come with her BB replicate those of her Leader Skill, which is pretty amazing. What’s also amazing is that these buffs can stack with each other, granting more potent HP and BB recovery. Also, these buffs are some of the best buffs in the game even on BB. 5 BC is quite a decent enough buff to utilize and the 6 BC fill helps to relieve the emergency BB fill that units that are lacking a few BC to fill their gauges have. The HoT buff also counters DoT well for the most part. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Vermilion's SBB ranges from 240% to 740%. At 52% HP, Vermilion utilizes the average 500% damage modifier. Carrying a burst healer will help with Vermilion's damage. Even Vermilion's HoT buffs will help as well if the party tanks through all the damage for that turn. Vermilion takes the same buffs that she has on her BB and makes them better. Now with her SBB, Vermilion carries one of the best HoT buffs and BB gauge recovery buffs in the game. Her HoT buff is bested by Selena and the BB gauge recovery buff is bested by Grahdens’s. Additionally, Vermilion gets a sweet BB gauge recovery buff when attacked, replicating a portion of her Leader Skill. This offers one of the best BB gauge momentum boosters as enemies tend to spam AoEs often, which makes it easier to generate full BB gauges. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Vermilion's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Vermilion’s high Atk and damage modifier. Again, just like SBB, Vermilion’s UBB is another upgrade from the preceding Brave Burst. However, because it’s UBB, it’s expected to be much stronger. Vermilion starts off with full heals as a HoT buff and a 50 BC regen buff. These all ensure maximum momentum in both categories, bypassing both BC and HC drop resistances that enemies may carry. Additionally, Vermilion gives all dead allies a 33% chance of reviving back to full HP. This is an alternate way of saving Revives even though this heavily reliant on RNG. No matter the cost, Vermilion’s UBB can turn the situation around, especially when short on supplies. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Vermilion is able to recover some HP she lost with a 25% probability. This can be useful especially when taking tons of damage, yet still surviving. However, this isn't reliable because it relies on RNG. Vermilion isn't always going to recover HP due to RNG weighing down on her. The BB regen when attack is nice too, but it relies on RNG as well. Vermilion has a 50% chance to boost her BB gauge by 3-5 BC. 50% might seem a bit high for a probability-based effect, but when compared to other units that utilize this effect, they have a guaranteed chance of proccing, such as Aaron's Extra Skill, Fei's Leader Skill, etc. Still a nice effect to have as it can save you in the long run. Speaking of probability, there might be RNGesus weighing Vermilion down with her Extra Skill, but don't forget as the more times Vermilion is hit, the closer the number of successes become in relation to the probability. You might not see the probability kick in for the first few times Vermilion gets hit, but you will see that in a longer battle where Vermilion is hit hundreds of times that Vermilion is closer to activating her Extra Skill 25% or 50% of the time. Arena Score: 9/10 Vermilion has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Vermilion’s Leader Skill is mainly just all BB and HP utility. There isn’t any damage or HP utility to support the squad whatsoever. The BB utility is nice, but not all too necessary if the squad can already fill units’ BB gauges to max by the second turn. Besides, BB recovery isn’t all too prevalent in Arena as it doesn’t generate as good of BB gauge momentum as BB fill rate. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, very offensive, showing excellence in HP and Atk. Def is above average, but Rec is quite lacking. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vermilion is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Thanks to the immense amount of BB utility Vermilion carries, Vermilion has a way in fitting into practically any squad. She provides similar BB utility as Bestie, but in an auto-friendly manner since Vermilion doesn’t have to juggle between BB and SBB. This is, of course, barring the BB fill rate buff, which can be better utilized by other units, like Shera, Griff, etc. As said, Vermilion’s BB utility is best used with leads that reduce BC costs, such as Bestie, Shera, Quaid, etc. This will be great for units that have high BC costs, like Grahdens, Tilith, Nyami, Tridon, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Silver Knight's Crest *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 So, Vermilion clashed with Piany in the lore... Vermilion vs. Piany! Who would win? Vermilion! Piany! Comment below on what you think of Vermilion! Not enough BB utility? How was she in Frontier Gate: Fire? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Oracle Knight Ark *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Fulgor Heroine Shera Category:Blog posts